


Christmas Eve Cuddles

by straykidsrdorks



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cute, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Merry Christmas!, My babys, asexual Seungmin, hyunin, jeonjin, what is there ship name???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidsrdorks/pseuds/straykidsrdorks
Summary: Just a little fluffy Hyunjin/Jeongin centric Stray kids fic on this Christmas eve. Merry Christmas and a happy new year!





	Christmas Eve Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday, whether is be Christmas, hanukkah or any other holiday you celebrate. Lots of love xxx

December 24th 1 day left until Christmas, 24 small pieces of chocolate had been eaten from Jeongin’s advent calendar that sat on his bookshelf. A miniature Christmas tree and a fairy against the sides keeping it form falling off.

It was 9:30 and dark outside, Jeongin was sat on his bed, a book in his lap, gazing out the window when he first saw the white crystal drop. A snowflake. After that the snow began to pour, the white flecks covering every inch of surface it could find, Jeongin watched it fall for 5 minutes before he was interrupted by the sound of someone coming through the door. He looked over to find his boyfriend, Hyunjin, standing there with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. Jeongin stood up, his boyfriends hoodie keeping him warm as he walked over to said boyfriend and took a mug out of one of his hands, he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before wondering back over to the bed, Hyunjin in tow. They both sat on the bed, curled up together, Jeongin’s book, that he was previously reading, forgotten on the floor. Watching the snow fall as they sipped the hot chocolate.

The two were ignorant of everything around them as they got lost in staring out the window, just enjoying each other’s company. They didn’t know if the others were asleep or were witnessing the first snow like they were. The two lovers were bought out of their trance by a knock at the door and the sound of it opening right after, Minho poked his head round the door and looked at the two boys snuggled up on the bed, 

“Movie’s set up if you want to come down”

Minho disappeared after flashing one last smile and going back down stairs to watch whatever film they had set up. The boys looked at each other and smiled,

“Shall we” Hyunjin got off the bed and held out his hand, Jeongin grabbed his boyfriends’ hand and slipped into his slippers, he pressed a light kiss to the taller boys’ lips and followed him out of the room and down the stairs to where the others were in the lounge.

The normally tidy lounge, Woojin was very strict about keeping it clean, was covered in blankets, pillows, duvets and the rest of the members scattered around the room. Seungmin had made his own corner on the sofa, surrounding himself with his own bedding and holding a pillow to his chest, his arms wrapped around it as he stared at something on his phone, he looked up when he saw the other two come in and gave them a quick smile before returning to what was on his phone.

The other three couples were curled up together, despite Seungmin being all for skin ship and closeness he never liked the idea of being in a relationship, he preferred platonic relationships over romantic.

Minho and Jisung were on the other side of the sofa, Jisung sat in Minho’s lap, the latter playing with his hair, Jisung was tracing patterns on Minho’s leg, the two completely lost in their embrace not noticing the addition of two people to the room.

Felix and Changbin were on the love seat, Felix resting his head on Changbin’s chest, they too were focused on each other, Changbin pressing the occasional kiss to Felix’s skin however they looked up as Jeongin and Hyunjin walked in. 

Finally, Chan and Woojin were on the floor in front of the sofa, they were side by side, but their hands were intertwined and Woojin had his head resting on the other man’s shoulder, a blanked covering their legs, they both looked over to the boys and smiled, before Chan picked up the remote and started whatever movie they were going to watch.

Hyunjin dragged Jeongin to the armchair that sat next to the sofa, Hyunjin sat down and Jeongin looked at the other with confusion before he was pulled down to Hyunjin’s lap. Smiling at his boyfriends’ antics, he adjusted his position, so he was sat horizontal and not blocking Hyunjin’s view of the tv. His legs hung over the side and his head was resting on Hyunjin’s shoulder, he pressed a kiss to his neck and snuggled up. 

They were suddenly hit with the force of one of the blankets that Chan had thrown at them and soon after a few pillows. Now warm and cuddled up under the blanket, the two turned their heads to the screen and saw Arthur Christmas playing, Felix had mentioned that they should all watch it and so here they were, Korean subtitles playing underneath but even the non-English speakers were able to understand bits.

It wasn’t long until Jeongin had fallen asleep under Hyunjin’s touch, his hands running through Jeongin’s soft brown hair and soon enough Hyunjin too had fallen into a slumber.


End file.
